Coup de cafard
by DameLicorne
Summary: Teddy raconte à Victoire sa septième rentrée à Poudlard. Sa plus foireuse, celle qu'il aurait pu vouloir oublier. Pourtant...


_Merci à J. K. Rowling pour le monde fascinant qu'elle a inventé et avec lequel elle nous laisse jouer et à MoonPea pour son idée de concours._

* * *

Victoire exultait. Son équipe venait de remporter le match ! Elle se posa puis alla serrer ses cousins Fred et Molly dans ses bras, les félicitant d'avoir si bien joué. Elle venait de relever la tête pour chercher Rose, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Teddy.

Le jeune homme faisait la moue. Il était un peu déçu d'avoir perdu, même si son équipe avait bien joué. Il fit un signe de connivence à la jeune fille, qui lui répondit de même.  
« James ? interpella-t-il. Ne m'attendez pas pour goûter !  
– Ben pourquoi ?  
– Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller réfléchir à de nouvelles stratégies, répondit le jeune Lupin tout en s'éloignant nonchalamment. »

Il était maintenant au pied d'un arbre, dans un bosquet. Le jeune homme tourna la tête de tout les côtés puis sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres. Il tira sur une liane et une échelle faite de branches de bois reliées par des cordes se déroula alors jusqu'à terre. Tandis qu'il l'attrapait et commençait à y grimper, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« J'arrive, Teddy, j'ai réussi à me libérer !  
Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas de grimper, mais il souriait cette fois franchement. Arrivé en haut, il se retourna et tendit la main à Victoire pour l'aider à grimper sur la plateforme, avant d'enrouler à nouveau l'échelle. Alors qu'il finissait, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix hésitante :  
– Tu as pensé à éloigner... à éviter... à...  
– À jeter un sort pour que nous soyons tranquilles ? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.  
– Je ne t'ai pas encore félicitée, pour le match, remarqua-t-il d'un air taquin. »  
Elle sourit tandis qu'il mettait ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la rapprocher de lui et de l'embrasser.

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent confortablement sur les coussins qui jonchaient le sol de leur cabane. Victoire posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Teddy et soupira.  
« Les vacances sont déjà presque terminées... J'aurais voulu qu'elles durent toujours... se plaignit-elle.  
Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
– Ça va être ma première rentrée sans toi, Teddy... Comme tu vas me manquer ! remarqua-t-elle.  
Il soupira à son tour.  
– Je sais. Il y a des fois où je donnerais beaucoup pour que nous ayons le même âge...  
Elle opina.  
– Quand je pense à l'an dernier... J'avais déjà le cafard à l'idée que ce soit ta dernière année à Poudlard, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à maintenant ! »  
Il se mit à rire, avant de redevenir grave.

« Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état j'étais, Victoire. J'étais tombé amoureux de toi l'année d'avant mais je voyais bien que, pour toi, je n'étais qu'un ami, un cousin même, mais sûrement rien de plus. C'est peut-être idiot mais, quelques jours avant la rentrée, je m'étais dit que cette année-là, cette dernière année à Poudlard tous les deux, c'était notre dernière chance de sortir ensemble.

» Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, Victoire, mais je t'ai cherchée, dans le train. J'avais envie que nous passions le trajet ensemble. Et quand j'ai passé la tête par la porte de ton compartiment, tu riais aux éclats avec Meg et Juliet. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger et je suis reparti rejoindre Tim et les autres. Gallagher était en train d'établir une liste de défis et je me suis joint à la discussion générale. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, et les copains ont bien fini par voir que j'étais distrait.

» Heureusement, ils ont cru que c'était à cause de notre dernière rentrée que j'étais mélancolique. La conversation a donc dévié sur le vieux château et tout ce que nous y avions vécu... Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de mes parents, mais je pensais à eux, aussi... Quitter Poudlard, quelque part, c'était les quitter aussi. Enfin tu vois, quoi.

» Lorsque tout le monde a commencé à aller se changer, j'ai voulu retourner te voir, pour te proposer de monter dans la même diligence que moi, mais c'était vraiment trop le bazar, je n'ai pas réussi à accéder à ton compartiment. Sur le quai, je t'ai aperçue de loin, avec tes amies. J'ai voulu vous rejoindre, sans succès. Tu comprends pourquoi, dans la Grande Salle, j'étais tellement content lorsque tu m'as fait signe, en me montrant que tu m'avais réservé une place à côté de toi !

» Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose de la Répartition. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, mais je t'observais en douce. Tu essayais de deviner la future Maison de chaque nouvel élève. J'aimais observer les expressions sur ton visage, selon que tu sois tombée juste ou pas. Après, pendant le banquet, nous avons discuté. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, comme sujet, que de te parler des cours ! Les options que tu gardais, celles que tu avais arrêtées... Comme si ça m'intéressait davantage que toi !

» En remontant vers la Salle Commune, tu étais à nouveau accaparée par tes amies. Du coup, je marchais derrière toi, les mains dans les poches. Je vais te faire une confidence, Victoire. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais, à un moment, Julius Faucett s'est cassé la figure et tout le monde a rigolé. En fait, il n'est pas tombé tout seul, c'est moi qui lui ai lancé un sortilège. Il était en train de s'approcher de toi, d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas... C'est peut-être égoïste, on en a déjà parlé, mais comme les autres fois, c'était plus fort que moi, sur le moment.

» Tu étais fatiguée, ça se voyait. D'ailleurs, en arrivant, tu m'as rapidement fait la bise en me disant que tu allais te coucher. Moi, je n'avais pas sommeil, et j'espérais que tu changes d'avis, ou que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Alors je suis monté chercher un livre dans ma malle, et je me suis installé dans l'un des fauteuils qui font face à l'escalier des filles. Évidemment, tu n'es pas redescendue alors, comme un idiot, j'ai fini par aller me coucher, puisque je n'arrivais pas à lire. Les copains étaient en train de faire une bataille d'oreiller. Je me suis joint à eux, ça m'a fait du bien.

» Le lendemain matin, je me suis arrangé pour prendre mon petit déjeuner pas trop loin de toi. Je voulais pouvoir comparer nos emplois du temps dès que nous les aurions, pour repérer les cours où je pourrais t'apercevoir. Je me souviens que je t'ai dit une plaisanterie idiote sur les BUSE et les ASPIC, et qu'elle t'avait fait rire. Mais je savais très bien que tu ne me voyais que comme Teddy le bon copain, Teddy le vieux complice, pas du tout comme un amoureux potentiel. Alors je t'ai fait la bise, et je suis allé en cours.

» C'est vrai, là, maintenant, j'ai le cafard, parce que nous allons être séparés jusqu'aux vacances. Mais j'aime tellement mieux cette rentrée-ci, ma Victoire ! Je te tiens dans mes bras, là, et je peux t'embrasser autant que je veux. Alors oui, bientôt tu seras à Poudlard, tandis que je vais commencer mon apprentissage d'ensorceleur. Mais depuis que tu m'aimes, je sais que le temps et la distance ne sont rien, rien d'important en tout cas. »

Emue, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami et l'embrassa longuement.  
« Tu as raison, Teddy. À partir de maintenant, je ne me dirais plus que nous serons séparés pendant deux ans. D'abord, il y a les vacances. Ensuite... je suis sûre, te connaissant, que tu ne rateras pas une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
– Qu'elles soient officielles ou pas, si tu profites de la Carte ! remarqua-t-il malicieusement.  
– Tu comptais me la laisser ?  
– Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi. »

Les deux jeunes gens profitèrent autant qu'ils purent du temps qu'il leur restait avant cette nouvelle rentrée. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais le présent dépendait entièrement d'eux._  
_

* * *

Si vous avez envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Victoire et Teddy après cette rentrée-là, vous pouvez aller le lire dans ma fic _C'est beau, l'amitié_.


End file.
